


Letters from the Barricade

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, On The Barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Love letters between Jehan and Combeferre during and after the barricade
Relationships: Combeferre/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 4





	1. 4th June, 1832. The Day They Built The Barricade

"Jean Prouvaire and Combeferre silently grasped hands...leaning upon each other in the corner of the barricade" - Les Miserables, Victor Hugo

C,

Tomorrow it begins. Because of this, I am writing this not to you - perhaps the last I shall ever write, should, as E suspects, this should be the end for us all. I thought it fitting, that if E is proven right, our earthly love affair should end, as it began, with a letter. Moreover, I am not sure I trust myself to say all that I want to say in person, when fixed with your gaze. I suppose I know that death is near, but I cannot quite accept it yet. I want a better France, a better world, and I know that sacrifices must be made to achieve the improbable. And yet I would not be human if I did not weep at the thought. It is not my own death I fear, but yours. I cannot bring myself to think of a time when I am not with you, so although it may sound selfish, darling, I pray that I die first, or even beside you, sharing our last breath. I do not mean to be melancholy, and it may be that I have no need to worry so, yet I wanted to be sure that, if this is indeed the end, then you will know how much you are loved, even if I was not always able to show it as much as I would have liked, and how futile everything I do would be without you. Above all, how I would miss you, should the fates take you from me.

All my love,

Jehan.


	2. The Day Jean Prouvaire's Rhyme Ended

"They heard a manly voice cry: 'Viva la France! Vive l'avenir!' They recognised Prouvaire's voice. There was a flash and an explosion. Silence reigned again. 'They have killed him', exclaimed Combeferre." Les Miserables - Victor Hugo

Jehan,

I write these final words to you with apologies for being unable to reply to your letter with all the things I should have said, only kisses come more easily than conversation when one does not wish to discuss a future without their love. Still, I hope you ~~know~~ knew how much you meant to me. Perhaps, if there is an Angel of Death, this letter may reach you by their hand before I come to join you. I want you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry I lost sight of you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry it wasn't me instead of you. But I will join you soon. And maybe by the time I do we will have made some change to make France a better place in the future. I will do all I can to do that for you, whether it be by my life or by my death. Just think, wouldn't it be wonderful if all our letters could be published in the future, in a more enlightened time. Then all the world could see how in love we are. Until then, dear heart, I fully believe it will be a secret I will be forced to take to the grave, as you did. Until we meet again.

Yours, forever and always,

C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Wouldn't it be wonderful if all our letters could be published in the future, in a more enlightened time. Then all the world could see how in love we are' is a quote from real historical love letters, as seen in this article, https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-england-38932955, that inspired this fic


End file.
